Paranoid or For Real?
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: I swear Transformers are real. I think they're stalking me ...


**Summary: I swear Transformers are real. I think they're stalking me…**

**Genre: General/Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This is real stuff. I'm not lying at all (except for people's names). So. Tell me if I'm going crazy like every other transfan in the world, or if we're all correct in our assumption that these 'bots are for real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Here is my story…**

STORYSTORY

I stepped out of the old, banged-up white truck. I turned to wave back at my dad, who always drives me to school (I mean, there's no fragging way I'm getting up at 5:30 in the morning to catch a bus). I nearly stumbled in surprise as I saw the vehicle behind my dad's. It was a Chevrolet Camaro, an exact copy of movieverse Bumblebee. I tried to remember if I'd seen anyone exit it, but no one came to mind. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see the driver. I turned to enter the school, resisting the urge to look back, which became harder and harder to do as I felt as if someone was watching me.

When I opened the door to the school, I glanced back to see if someone was following me. No one was there; even my dad had already left. The Camaro drove forward slowly. As soon as it was no longer facing me, I didn't feel like someone was watching me anymore. I shrugged and entered the school.

At my locker, my friend was waiting for me. I loved how she was a fan of movieverse Transformers, even though that was all she based her 'transfan' status on. But to me, a transfan is someone who has at least seen a couple of the other universes. And loves at least one other. And likes someone other than movieverse Optimus and Bumblebee. I've been trying to convince her to watch some of the cartoons. It hasn't worked.

But still, it was nice to have someone to sort-of relate to. No one in my school really liked transformers outside of movieverse. It made me feel alone, but whenever I read fanfiction after school, it reminded me of how many other people out there are like me. I couldn't wait to get my own fanfiction account … I wanted to make friends with those people. The problem is, I don't know how I'd make friends with different fanfiction authors. I've read things in 'communities' and stuff, but those RPs aren't really what I like, and I have a feeling I'd only make friends by joining in on them.

My friend, let's call her Kristy, jumped up and down excitedly. I looked at her weirdly, but hey, I wasn't one to voice my opinions. I smiled at her and opened my locker.

"So, I saw the third Transformers movie!" Kristy squealed. I smiled in response. I really didn't care much for movieverse. I'm more of a Generation One fan and, more recently, Robots In Disguise. I really need to watch the Japanese version, though.

"Yeah, I read some spoilers on it," I replied as I grabbed my books. "Apparently Sentinel is a traitor." Kristy smiled and started going on and on about Sentinel. I didn't mind; I'm not a big talker anyway. And the whole Sentinel thing? I've hated Sentinel since I first saw Transformers: Animated – the series that brought me into the fandom. Of course, now I really don't like TF:A, but it's better than, say, Headmasters. I've never seen that one, but I know what it's about, and it's fragging ridiculous.

Kristy and I parted ways – after I accidentally started a conversation about alien robot sex … yeah, people looked as us weird, but whatever – and I entered my first class/homeroom. I sat down and started thinking about all of the weird occurrences that kept happening to me. I'd made a list, but this one topped it.

There were so many 'coincidences' that Transformers exist, that I was beginning to wonder if they really were real. That'd be awesome … except would it only be movieverse? And even though I wanted to meet the autobots and fangirl all over them, I really, really didn't want to meet any decepticons, no matter how much I loved Soundwave and his cassettes. And the combiners. I have a thing for twins and combiner teams. And weird pairings (Soundwave/Jazz, anyone?).

Anyway, I think it started when I read a bunch of fanfictions online where people claimed they saw the vehicle modes of autobots and decepticons. I wanted so much to believe them, but one: it's the internet, and two: I'm a down-to-Earth, realistic girl. Even though I nicknamed myself Bluestreak (at home I never shut up) and sometimes Blurr (when I get upset or excited or have had a lot of sugar I talk even faster … and I've won every go-kart race I've ever been in …), I think I'm more like Prowl … but that's the nickname I gave my younger brother. At least I know when I can bend the rules. And my other younger brother is Eject. Neither of my brothers understand what their names mean, but I don't care.

As I was saying, those fanfictions sparked the idea, and I became more observant to my surroundings … even though I've always been observant. Being practically mute at school means I can see things other people don't. Usually.

The first time I'd seen something personally was last year. My gym class was doing tennis for a few days, and to get to the tennis courts we had to go through the back parking lot. Every time I went through the parking lot, I passed this one red car that I think was a Lamborghini, or something close to it (I'm not the best at identifying cars). Every time I passed it, I thought jokingly to myself 'it's Sideswipe! Yay, one of my faves!'.

Well, I always felt like it was watching me. I'd pass it, and I'd feel like someone's eyes were on me. I'd turn, and the car was there. One day, I went to get a drink from inside the school (I didn't have a water bottle with me). As I passed the car, I whispered "Hey, Sideswipe." I didn't expect anything, but the car seemed to stare into me even more. Like someone's eyes snap towards you, only with a car. When I went back through the parking lot after getting my drink, I swear it moved an inch as I passed by. And no, no one was inside it.

I shrugged it off as me being an idiot, as I so often do. Then, a couple of weeks later, I finally caught on that there was a Pontiac solstice (I think … some kind of shiny car that looked like it) in the front parking lot, the way the buses leave the school. I rarely see anyone inside of it, and when I do, I can't make him out clearly. And the car always leaves after my bus does. In my head, I call the car 'Jazz'. This one I also shrugged off. I'd seen someone in it, so it couldn't be Jazz.

One street over from me is a green jeep. I never see anyone driving it. I mean, it moves where it parks and stuff, but I've never physically seen it move or anyone drive it. I call that one 'Hound'.

On the same street is a red truck. It's not a GMC Topkick (although at first glance I thought it was), but it's a large-ish truck, painted red. It's always parked on the person's lawn, facing the way I walk home from school (it's on a corner). I found this ironic because last January (1/1/11, to be exact) I found the PERFECT Ironhide in a store. You see, I love his new form better, but I like the old paintjob (and accent) better. This Ironhide was the GMC Topkick, painted red. And it was hidden, the only one I could find. I just randomly found it. And this Ironhide looked similar to the truck on my street. Obviously, I call that truck 'Ironhide'.

I find it weird how I keep finding all of these coincidences. It's also weird how my town doesn't have any rich people … well, none that I know about, anyway. So the Camaro I saw this morning, the Lamborghini, the Pontiac Solstice, and the nice truck all stand out. The jeep doesn't, but I have an eye for picking out things.

Another weird occurrence was a time last summer, when the power went out for no apparent reason. The entire neighborhood had no electricity. It was warm and the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. No one knew why the power went out.

Anyway, my dad, my youngest brother ('Eject'), and I went outside. My dad sat down and my brother – let's call him Jimmy – was playing on the deck. I heard something in the sky, so I looked up (duh). Flying pretty close to each other … and closer to the ground than I'd ever seen before (personally) … were two jets. One seemed to be silver, and I remember that one had a loud engine. I smirked and, trying to keep Jimmy interested in Transformers (he was only eight at the time and more into athletics), I decided to comment on the jets.

"Hey, Jimmy! Look! It's Starscream and Thundercracker!" I suddenly realized that they were a Seeker _trine_ and added, "Skywarp must have teleported away!" Jimmy didn't really care, but when the engine of the jet suddenly seemed louder, I became a whole lot more interested.

A few minutes after the jets were out of sight, a helicopter appeared. This surprised me a lot, because jets weren't very common, but helicopters were practically endangered specimen here. I rarely see helicopters around my neighborhood, and not only did I see one, but it was flying really low.

So, because I'm full of wit and humor when I'm at home, I told Jimmy, "It's Blackout! He must've caused the blackout!" I laughed at my humor, but stopped when the helicopter almost seemed to dip towards me. It only lasted a millisecond, so I could've imagined it, and no one else saw, but still, it freaked me out.

Needless to say, I kept my mouth shut after that. Especially because my dad kept looking at me funny. He's never understood my obsession with Transformers. Well, most people don't, so …

Before I knew it, the school day was over, and I was on my bus, heading home. My bus was either early or the bus ahead of us was late, but the bus ahead of us was letting students off and my bus had to wait at the corner. I looked out the window opposite my side of the bus, and saw a police car. Not so weird around here, but then I realized no one was in it. It was parked on the curb of the road, but at a place that could cause a traffic jam if there were too many people. The roads were narrow and it was a 5-way.

I kept staring at it. I thought immediately that it was Barricade, but kept wondering if it was Prowl. I liked both, but I'd rather meet Prowl than a decepticon any day. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked discreetly around my bus, but no one was watching me. I looked back at the police car. The bus rolled forward. The feeling didn't pass until we'd turned the corner.

I was the first stop, and when I exited, I immediately saw the red truck. I grinned at it, hoping the rowdy boys who also got off at my stop wouldn't notice. I turned the corner, passing by the truck. It seemed to watch me. And no, no one was in it. And, honestly, I don't think anyone ever has been.

As I walked home, I tried to both persuade and dissuade myself that Transformers exist. I wanted them to be real so badly. But let's be real, here. I live in Nowhere, *enter my state here*. The closest the autobots have ever been in any of the cartoons or movies is two hours away from me. Why would they care about this place? Slag, why would the _decepticons_ care? There's nothing here. Well, not that I know of.

I couldn't decide if I was paranoid, or if Transformers really are for real.

I decided to let the transfans decide that … as soon as I got a fanfiction account.

(exactly three months later)

So, now, ladies, gentlemen, lonely teenagers, adults with nothing better to do, transfans of all ages who read fanfiction like an addiction …

You tell me: Am I paranoid? Or are Transformers for real?


End file.
